battleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Temporal Physics
Temporal Physics refers to the dynamics and nature of time and time travel in general. Terms *Chronal Radiation: This is a form of EM radiation at a frequency much high than Gamma. It does not appear naturally in nature and is only seen when dealing with time machines and their components. Presence of Temporal Radiation is often noted by a loop of events for temporally unaware beings. *Ray Particles: The smallest form of fundamental particles, so small it cannot be observed, while the fabric of existence it is also the fabric of time. *Timelines: A sequence of events, a timeline can be divided into different levels, each determined by the number of being or range of effect it has. **First there is a personal timeline, that refers to one being or object. It links people such as ancestors and descendants **A regional timeline that refers to several individual timelines. **A biosphere timeline that refers to the timeline of an entire planet. **Finally there is the Universal timeline. *Junction Points: Junction points are events shared across timelines, points where alternate timelines do not just diverge but also converged. In the universes ruled by Time Lords, they are called Fixed Points, since their presence and nature means that they cannot be changed, or at least should not. *Cross Time: This refers to alternate timelines, often sharing no connection to each other save Junction points. *Over Time: This refers to the timeline of timelines, which can be changed via time travel. *Stress/Weight of time: An aspect of time that concurs with the statement that 'time hates changing', the greater the change on is trying to make the more likely time will refuse to accommodate such changes. In instance of a paradox, however, time will reshuffle itself in order to negate or solve said paradox. *Paradox: Instances with a timeline that conflict, often because they have no clear distinction between cause or effect or because the outcome interferes with the events that lead to it, such as the grandfather paradox. It can also refer to instances in time where the timeline contradicts itself. Time often reshuffles itself to fix paradoxes, the worst case scenario being the erasure of the transgressor from time or a temporal scar. *Paradox Effect: A temporal disturbance, noticeable only by temporally aware beings, caused when at least two incarnations of the same being but from different section of their timeline meet, or are at least made away of the other's existence. *Temporal Scar: A temporal scar is the most dreaded outcome for the Weight of Time, when a paradox is so impossible to change and the transgressor cannot be logically removed from time, then there is a tear in the fabric of the universe at the sight of the paradox where time energy explodes out erasing practically everything. Laws of Times *The first Law of Time: No Time Traveler shall actively cause a paradox as defined as... ** Under no circumstances shall two incarnation of the same being along the same timeline be brought together in the same time and place. * Under no circumstances shall Junction Points be interfered with. * Timelines shall not be intentionally changed to suits an individual(s)' needs Category:Articles under Construction